My Life Will Never Be The Same
by xxManderz2011xx
Summary: Bella is raped at a party & later finds out she's pregnant. She is forced to move to Forks, where she meets Edward. Will he be able to help her through or will he make things worse? M for possible lemons and language. Hiatus.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Summary: (AH/AU/OOC) Bella is raped one night at a party and later finds out she is pregnant. She is forced to move to Forks, where her father lives. She soon meets Edward. Will he be able to help her though this, or will he just make it worse? Rated M for possible lemons in later chapters.

Warning: This chapter contains rape.

**Yes, this story was up before, but I took it down to edit it. It has been edited and I decided to put it back up.

* * *

  
**

Chapter one - How It All Started.

"This can't be happening," I said looking down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. My worst nightmare had come true. I'm only sixteen. How in the hell am I going to raise a kid? If only I could go back in time and never had gone to that party. As I sat down on my bathroom floor, I thought back to the night it all happened.

(Flashback- One month ago)

"_Kara, I can't believe you talked you talked me into going to this party," I said. She smiled. "Come on, you need to get out of you house once in a while. You're starting to turn into a recluse," she said as we walked through the door. _

_We had been there about an hour when I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. There were quite a few people around the front of the house, so I walked around to the back of the house where I knew no one would be. I stopped next to a tree and leaned up against it, looking at the stars in the dark sky of Phoenix, Arizona. _

_After a few minutes, I heard someone walk up next to me. I turned around and saw Jacob. My ex. I'd broken up with him about a week ago, but he had seemed cool about it at the time. "Oh, hey Jacob," I said. I noticed that he looked kind of drunk but I ignored it. _

_He didn't say anything, but walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. I tried to get away from him, but he just tightened his grip on me. I was about to scream when he clamped his hand on my mouth. He then punched me in the stomach, which caused me to fall to the ground. The next thing I knew, he had me pinned flat on back and was pulling my jeans and underwear down my legs. I attempted to squirm, trying to get away from him, but it didn't do any good. He was too strong for me. I felt something be stuck in my mouth to keep me from screaming. Jacob let go of one of my arms and undid his pants. I managed to scratch him on the arm, but all it got me was a slap in the face. Tears began to spill from my eyes as I realized there was now way out._

_A few seconds later, I felt him positioning himself at my entrance. He then thrust himself into me, ripping through my barrier. Pain shot through me, causing me to cry even more. My tears apparently encouraged him even more, because he began to thrust harder and faster. This seemed to continue for eternity until I felt him come inside of me. He pulled out of me, stood up, and fixed he clothes. He began to walk off, but stopped short and turned around to look at me._

"_Tell anyone about this, and I personally guarantee that you'll die," he growled. With that, he left._

_I pulled whatever was in my mouth out, and laid there shaking for a few minutes. I eventually managed to calm down and got up to fix my clothes. Once they were fixed I dried my eyes and walked back inside. No one had even noticed I was gone._

_I found Kara and told her that I was going to go home. I only lived a couple of blocks away, so I could easily just walk. She said bye and told me to be careful. Like anything worse could happen tonight. _

_As soon as I got home, I ran straight to my bathroom and took a shower, washing away every trace of Jacob that I could. After I finished, I dressed and went to bed, my dreams plagued with the events that had happened earlier._

(End flashback)

Yep. I was raped, by a guy that I had once trusted. I had managed to put that night in the back of my mind for a while, until I started getting sick a few days ago. Fearing the worst, I went out and bought three pregnancy tests, earning a demeaning look from the woman that sold them to me.

I got up off the floor and put the tests in the trash and covered them up with toilet paper. Then I washed my hands and exited the bathroom.

I went back to my room and sat on my bed, where I considered my options. I knew there was no way I was going to have an abortion. No matter how a child was conceived, that was still wrong. I could give it up for adoption, but I doubt that I would be able to just hand the child over after carrying it for nine months. That left me with only one option, keeping it. I would give this baby everything it need, despite the way it had come into existence.

Now I had only one thing left to do.

Tell my parents, although I don't know if I can tell them what actually happened.

Seconds later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Bella," my mom called from the other side of the door. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it. There was my mom, with one of the pregnancy tests in her hand. I guess I didn't cover them up well enough.

She had a disappointed look on her face as she asked, "Care to explain?"

"Umm…"

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but this is my first full-length story. **

**I would love some feedback.**

**Should I keep going with this story or should I trash it.**

**Plus, I also need some suggestions for the name. I'm not sure what the baby will be yet, so feel free to suggest both boy and girls names.**


	2. Renee finds out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own the plot.**

Hey everyone. I decided to put the story back up. If you added me to your alert list, it will show up as a new story since it was previously taken down. I hope you all enjoy this story. Just so everyone knows, I don't have a problem with flames or constructive criticism. Both help me make this story better so that it is enjoyable to those who read it.

P.S. Sorry to anyone who like Jacob. I not a fan of him, so I decided to make him the bad guy in the story. If you don't like that, then don't read the story.

I'd also like to give a shout out to my first reviewer, who just happens to be one of my closest friends. THANKS, Kristen. Luv ya. This chapter is for you. (So you'll stop pestering me. Just Kidding.)

Well, onto chapter two.

* * *

"_Umm…"_

I stood there somewhat dumbfound, not knowing what to say. Should I tell her what really happen or should I make up something. I decided to make up a story about what happen. If I told her the truth, Jacob would probably somehow find out and fulfill his promise of killing me. I really didn't want to be dead.

Plus, I knew if I did tell her the truth, she probably wouldn't believe me. All she really cared about was the guys she dated. Ever since she left my dad four years ago, she'd dated no telling how many men. I was just something she got stuck with, even though she made me come with her to Phoenix when she left. I would have been happy just to stay with my dad. At least he cared.

"Well?" She provoked.

"I..I..I really don't know where to start." I told her.

"How about you start by telling me why you were having sex in the first place. And don't pull the 'I was raped' card either. Like I would believe that coming from you," she said.

What the hell did she mean by that? Was she trying to call me a slut or something? I asked her just that.

"Well, you act like one half of the time, so you probably are. God, I don't know why I ever wanted you to live with me."

I wanted to slap her. How does she know how I act when she doesn't even pay attention to me. "How the hell do you know? You're to busy chasing after a bunch of guys to even care what goes on in my life."

She glared at me. "Well, you have a mouth on you don't you? Wonder where you got it from?"

I faked a laugh. "Who do you think?" I asked.

She suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled out of my room and down the hall.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked while trying to get my arm out of her grip.

"I'm taking you somewhere where you can get rid of this mistake you made."

Once she said that, I summoned all the strength I had and managed to tug my arm free. She whirled around and stared at me.

I glared at her and shouted, "Oh, hell no your not. This is my child and I'm not going to kill it. That is just cruel and wrong. I can't believe you even thought of that."

She scoffed. "Why do you care? You probably don't even know who the father is. Besides, how are you going to raise a child? You can't even take care of yourself."

"Can't take care of myself, huh? Well, I've been doing it for years now, seeing as how you don't have time to," I screamed at her.

"You know what. You're going to go live with your dad. Maybe he'll have some luck with you. And it'll get you away from me."

I smiled on the inside at the though of living with my father. "I'd love to go live with him. Anything's better than staying here with you."

"Well then. Have you stuff packed by tonight. You'll be leaving for the airport tomorrow." With that, she walked away.

"Can't wait," I mumbled as I walked back to my room. Once in my room, I walked straight to my closet and pulled out all of my suitcases. I laid them on the bed and went back to my closet, taking everything out and putting it into the suitcases. All of my clothes fit into two suitcases, leaving the other two to be filled up with all my books. In my carry on bag was _Wuthering Heights_, my iPod, camera, and other necessities.

By the time I was through packing, it was already dark outside. I laid down and tried to go to sleep, but it was hard. Eventually I drifted of into a restless sleep.

I woke up to my mom beating on my door.

"Let's go," she yelled.

I got up and dressed in my favorite ripped jeans and my MCR shirt. I usually only wore my favorite clothes on special occasions, but getting to go live with my father seemed like a pretty good occasion to me. Plus, in a few months they wouldn't fit me anymore.

I picked up my carry on bag and went to get my suitcases, but they weren't in my room. Mom, or should I call her Renee. She wasn't much of a mother.

"Mom, what did you do with my suitcases?!"

"I put them in the car. Now get your slow ass self out here so we can go," she yelled back.

Geez. What crawled up her butt and died?

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where my mother was standing by the front door and tapping her foot impatiently.

When she saw me, she turned and opened the door. "About time," she said as she walked outside.

I followed behind her, shutting and locking the door behind me. Renee was already in the car. I quickly got in and she took off.

"Does Dad even know I'm coming?" I asked her as we pulled into the airport.

"Yes. I called him last night."

"Does he know why?"

She looked at me with a glare in her eyes. "He knows you're pregnant. I told him that you want to live with him."

Well, she told the main reason. I knew she wouldn't tell him that she basically didn't want me anymore, not that I wanted to live with her anyway.

She pulled into a parking lot and handed me my ticket and passport. I took them and got out of the car. "Bye," I said, but didn't get a reply.

I went into the airport and sat in a chair while I wait for them to call out my plane number. About thirty minutes later I heard, "Flight number 243 now boarding."

I got up on walked to the jet way, where I handed the flight attendant my ticket. "Have a good flight," she said as I walked away. Once in the airplane, I found my seat and sat down. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to it. I must have drifted of to sleep because it found myself being woken up to the piloting saying that we were about to land in Seattle.

My new life was almost here.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it may not have been very interesting to some people, but this was an essential part of the story. **

**Well, let me know what you think. I enjoy the feedback. **

**The next chapter should be up in couple of days. It'll pick up right where this one left off.**


	3. My New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Well, here is Chapter 3. I'd like to thanks everyone who has reviewed, and added me to their alerts and favorite stories. THANKS!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – My New Life**

"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing momentarily," the plane captain said over the speaker.

I quickly fastened my seatbelt and put my iPod back in my bag. I felt the plane beginning to descend and grabbed hold of the armrests.

Moments later, the plane was on the ground and people had begun to file out. I got out of my seat and walked behind everyone else, trying to stay clam. I didn't know how my dad was going to react when he saw me, but I was hoping for the best.

Once I was in the airport lobby, I went to the baggage claim and got my suitcases. Then I went and sat down to wait for my dad.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw my dad standing a few feet in front of me. I immediately jumped up and ran into him arms. I hugged him as hard as I could.

After a few minutes, I let go and leaned back to look at him. He hadn't changed one bit since the last time I saw hm.

"It's good to have you back, although I wish it were under better circumstances," he said as we walked out of the airport.

"Me, too. But we can't control life," I said, getting into the front seat of dad's patrol car. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that Charlie was the police chief of Forks.

"True. What happened anyway?"

Oh crap. I should've known he was going to ask something like that. What do I say? There's no way I'm telling him the truth, so I'm going to have to lie.

"I don't know. I went to a party with a friend and made a mistake. I guess I wasn't thinking of the consequences of my actions," I told him. It was a little bit true. I did go to a party that night.

He looked sympathetic. "Well, we all make mistakes. So have you decided what you're going to do?" He asked.

"Are you asking what I'm going to do with the baby?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to keep it." I looked at him so I could see his reaction. He still looked as calm as he had before.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I really can't see myself carrying a baby for nine months and then just handing it over to someone I don't even know. And there is no way I'm having an abortion. I will not kill an innocent child."

My dad looked just a tiny bit shocked. Why, I do not know.

"Well, it is your decision and I do agree that killing an unborn child is wrong," He said sincerely.

I smiled at him. "Try telling that to mom. That was the first thing she suggested, which is why I decided that I wanted to live with you. Plus, mom basically kicked me out anyway."

His eyes got wide. "She didn't tell me that."

"I'm not surprised. She only really cares about herself anyway."

Just then, the car stopped and was turned off. I looked out the window to see that we were already back in Forks and parked in front of dad's house. I got out of the car and looked around me. The house hadn't changed on bit on the outside since I'd been gone.

Dad was standing by the front door, which was already open. He chuckled and said, "Are you going to stare at the house all day or are you going to come in?"

I smiled and walked into the house. The inside looked the same, too. I headed up the stair to my old room with dad following slowly behind me. When I opened the door, I was shocked to see that it hadn't been touched at all. The bed still had the same sheets on it and one of my notebooks was still lying on the floor.

"I leave you to do whatever," Dad said as he walked back down the stairs. He didn't like to hover, which made me very happy.

I sat my suitcases on the bed, and started unpacking my clothes. Once I was through with my clothes, I put all of my books on the bookcase my dad had made for me when I as little. Then I sat down on my bed for awhile. I thought about how much my life had changed just in the last month.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of something burning downstairs. I got of the bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Whatever was on the stove was burnt and there was a glass jar with a metal lid on it in the microwave. I ran to the microwave and pulled out jar, then I turn of the stove. I looked over at my dad, who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you trying to do, burn down the house? You don't put metal in a microwave. It could set something on fire."

"My bad. I didn't know. I'm not the next Emeril, you know."

I laughed. "Obviously not. Why don't you just leave to cooking up to me so we don't have to find somewhere else to live."

He just smiled. "Okay. I can't cook anyway."

"I kinda figured that out."

He walked out of the kitchen, leaving me to work by myself. Since whatever he was trying to make was out of the question, I decided to make tacos. Something quick and simple. I also noticed that I was going to have to make a run to the grocery store, since the refrigerator was practically empty.

Twenty minutes later, dinner was ready. I called my dad and told him to come eat. When he got in the kitchen, I was already sitting down and had my plate fixed. He fixed his own plate and we ate in silence.

Once dinner was done, he went back in the den to watch baseball and I washed the dishes. As soon as I was done with that, I told my dad good night and went to my room. Once there, I got my laptop out of my bag and checked my mail. Nothing from mom, but I wasn't surprised. I didn't expect anything anyway.

I turned off the laptop and got into bed.

I slept peacefully for the first time since that party.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter three. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**Chapter four will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. **


	4. Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Here's chapter 4. In case I haven't mentioned it before, it's July in the story and Bella will be starting her junior year of high school when school starts in September.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alice Vampire. She gave me on of the nicest reviews I've ever had, and this is my way of thanking her. THANK YOU!!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to my friend Kristen, who gave me the idea on how they should meet.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Edward**

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"Bella," my dad said as he opened my door, "you awake?"

I turned over and looked at him. "I am now. What do you need?"

He chuckled, "Nothing. I just came in to tell you that I'm about to go to work and that I made you an appointment with Dr. Cullen at ten this morning."

"Thanks, dad. I was going to make an appointment, but you beat me to it. I'll see you when you get home this afternoon."

"Okay, bye. Oh, first, here you go." He threw something at to me and I caught it, but barely. It was car keys.

"What? You got me a car?!"

"Yeah, it got here after you went to bed last night. I know you don't like expensive presents, but I thought you deserved this. You've gotten quite mature, after all. See ya."

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked by the fact that I had a car. I'd begged my mom for a car, but she'd always said I wasn't responsible enough. This is just another example of how different she and Dad are.

As soon as he left, I looked at my clock. It was seven-fifteen. I got up, got dressed, grabbed my keys, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I went through the cupboards, only to find a couple of pop tarts. I grabbed one of them and went to the garage, eager to see my car. When I saw, the pop tart that was in my hand hit the ground and I almost fainted.

Sitting in the garage was a brand new, jet black Ferrari F430 Coupe F1 **(AN: photo link on profile)**. OH MY GOD!! It was my dream car. How my dad knew that, I will never know.

I went to the car and got in. I ran my hands over the steering wheel and leather seats, taking in the feel of the car. I looked at the passenger seat and noticed a shiny, black credit card lying on the seat with a note beside it. I picked both up and read the note. It said,

"Bella,

I knew you'd need money to spend, so I got you a credit card. There is no limit on it, so feel free to use the money, just don't rake up a million dollar bill. Just kidding. You know I love you.

Dad

P.S. Hope you liked the car."

I put the key in the ignition and took off. I decided to go to the grocery store first, since the house was completely bare in the food department.

I kept the car at a reasonable speed, although it was hard not to see how fast it would go. I really didn't want my dad to give me a ticket the first day I had my car.

I made it to the grocery store and got enough food to keep the house stock for at least a couple months. After I was through at the grocery store, I went back home and put everything up. I was about to go up to my room when I noticed that the clock read nine-thirty. Crap, I'd almost forgotten that I had a doctor's appointment at ten. I needed to go.

I quickly made my way to the local clinic and signed in. While I waited for my name to be called, I sat down in one of the waiting room's very, very uncomfortable chairs and grabbed a magazine to look at.

"Isabella Swan," a nurse called about twenty minutes later. I got up and walked through the door she was holding open. She directed me to room number three. I went in and sat down on the examination table.

A few minutes later, someone walked in the room.

"You must be Miss Swan," he said. "I'm Dr. Cullen."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and said, "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Same here. I see in your file that you think you are pregnant."

I winced slightly. The thought still shocked me a little. "Umm…yeah. I took a home test and it was positive."

Surprisingly, he didn't look judgmental. "Well, if you'll lie back on the table and lift your shirt up to about your ribs, we'll have a look."

I laid back and lifted up my shirt. Dr. Cullen already had the ultrasound machine next to the table.

"This is going to be a little cold," he said as he squeezed a blue colored gel onto my abdomen. Although I had been warned, the cold shocked me and I sucked in a sharp breath. He then stuck the ultrasound wand to my stomach and started moving it around.

I watched mesmerized as the picture came up on the screen. I felt the wand stop moving and Dr. Cullen pointed to something on the screen.

"There's your baby," he told me

I stared at where he was pointing. It was a little thing that somewhat resemble a tadpole. Looking at it, I started to feel so much love for my unborn child.

"That's my baby?" I asked as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Yes it is. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

I nodded and he pressed a button on the monitor. A small thumping sound filled the room. The sound caused even more tears to flow down my face.

The doctor chuckled slightly. "I hope those are tears or joy."

I smiled. "Trust me, they are."

He chuckled again and turned of the machine and then handed me a paper towel to wipe my stomach of with.

I wiped my stomach, pulled down my shirt and threw the towel in the trash. Dr. Cullen handed be a prescription and a picture of the ultrasound.

"What's the prescription for?" I asked.

"It's for prenatal vitamins. You'll need to take one every morning. I also want to you to come back in a month for a check up."

I nodded and stood up. Dr. Cullen said bye and walked out of the room. After a few seconds, I walked out.

I stopped by the front desk and made my next appointment. As soon as I walked out of the door, I tripped. Over air. My clumsiness was back.

I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. They steadied me and I looked up to see who it was.

The person had emerald green eyes and bronze hair. He looked like a Greek god. No joke. I was speechless.

His arms left my body. "Not very coordinated, are you?"

I eventually found my voice. "N…no, I'm not."

He laughed. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

"You, too. I'm Bella Swan. Are you Dr. Cullen's son?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm guessing your Chief Swan's daughter," he said.

"Yep. I'm the one who get stuck with a cop as my dad."

We both laughed at this. "That has to suck," he joked.

"Not really. I actually like living with him. It's better than living with my mom." Whoa, I can't believe I just said that.

"So you just moved here then?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, moved back, actually. I lived here till I was eleven, but my parent split up and me and my mom moved." Geez, I was spilling my life story to this guy.

"Wow. My family moved here about three years ago. I hate to see what happens when you meet my sister, Alice. You'll like her, but I warn you, the girl is a shopaholic."

I cringed. "Thanks for the warning."

He smiled. "Well," he said, "I've got to go meet my dad. Talk to you later?"

I smiled. "Sure. I better get going, too."

We said bye and walked our own ways. I got into my car, thinking about what had just happened. I think I was developing a crush on a guy I had just met. Which was not a good thing, considering the position I was in.

I laid my hand on my stomach. I still couldn't believe there was a little baby growing inside of me. But now I was happy about it. Seeing the ultrasound made me realized just how much I loved this baby. I knew I was too young, but I would still try to be a good mother to my child. The thought of how it came to be didn't faze me as much now.

I started the car and made my way home. It was only about twelve, so I sat down in the den and watched T.V. for a little while.

The next thing I knew, my dad was opening the door. The clock now read six. I guess I sat there longer than I thought I did.

My dad walked into the den. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good," I told him. "I made it to my doctor's appointment. Want to see the ultrasound picture?"

He nodded and I showed it to him. He looked it with a mesmerized look on his face.

He handed it back to me and I went to make supper. When it was done, we sat down to eat.

"Oh, by the way, Dad, I love the car. Thank you so much."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it. I remember that when you were younger, you once told me that you wanted a Ferrari."

"Again, thanks. It's the best present I've ever gotten." After that we ate in silence.

After we finished eating, I washed the dishes and then went up to my room where I sat on my bed looking at the picture of the baby.

I fell asleep with it in my hand.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter four. I hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. I had a lot to do in this chapter and tried to get it across the best way I could. **

**Bella and Edward will be getting together in chapter six. I know it seems soon, but it's set about a week and a half away from this chapter. I want to know if you think Bella should tell him about the pregnancy before or after they get together. You input will be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 5 will be up in a couple days.**


	5. The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I would've had this up earlier, but I had a bit of writer's block. Couldn't decide exactly how to make this chapter play out.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Just so everyone knows, I now realize how I described the doctor's appointment isn't necessarily how it was supposed to go and that she shouldn't be able to hear the heartbeat just yet. But, for the sake of the story and the fact that it is FICTION, I am going to leave it like it is. To those who pointed this out to me, I really appreciate it. It really helps me out a lot & I'm not offended by the reviews. How could I be when there so helpful to me. If I write another pregnancy story, I will be sure to remember what you said.

I would like to thank  Alice Vampire for her help in answering the questions that I had.

Well, onto chapter 5.

By the way, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but Bella & Edward exchanged phone numbers when they met. I felt I needed to tell you this so you wouldn't get confused by something that is said in the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Beach**

A little over a week later, I decided that I wanted to go down to the Beach in La Push. I hadn't been out of the house all that much since I'd gotten here, and a day at the beach sounded like fun. Besides, there was some sun there. The sun didn't show very often in Fork.

I put on a pair of cutoff shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt, grabbed my beach bag, and went to the garage. I looked in the storage closet and eventually found our old beach umbrella. I would be using it to sit under since I'd read that too much sun could potentially harm the baby. I stuck the umbrella in the trunk of my car, got in, and headed for the beach.

Once I got to the beach, I walked around a bit looking for a good place to sit. I finally chose a spot about twenty feet from the water.

I put up the umbrella and reached into my bag for my towel. I spread it out and sat down. Then I put on some sun block and my sunglasses, since it just happened to be a very sunny day. As soon as I was through with that, I laid back on the towel and relaxed.

I'd been lying there for about half an hour when I heard someone come over and sit down beside me. I took off my sunglasses and turned my head to see who it was. It was Edward, the Greek god, so to speak. We'd talked on the phone a few times since we'd met.

"Well, since you're already lying down, I won't have to worry about you trip over something, namely air," he said with a smile on his face.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, but I was laughing.

He started laughing, too. "Well, it must have been funny, because you're laughing."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said once I stopped laughing.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Bit of smart ass, aren't you?"

"So I've been told before."

I laughed. "So, what brings you to the beach?"

"The sun."

"Good reason."

He smiled. "How about you?"

"Well, I really needed to get out of my house. I've hardly gone anywhere since I got here, so the beach seemed like a good place to go."

"What's with the umbrella? Shouldn't you being trying to get rid of your pale skin?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Crap. I needed to come up with a good reason and fast. There was no way I was going to tell him my exact reason for bring the umbrella. "Well, I like the sun, but not that much. Besides, my skin won't tan. I lived in Arizona for years and I'm still as pale as I was when I first moved there. So, umbrella or not, I'll leave here looking the same." Well, crazy explanation, but hopefully he believes it.

"Okay, then. Arizona, huh? What was that like?" Although we'd talked on the phone, we'd never discussed where we were from.

I thought for a few minutes. "Hmm…..sunny and hot. Very hot. Especially in Phoenix. Lots of concrete too, since I lived in the city. I can honestly say I like living in Forks a lot better, except for the rain maybe. What about you, where did you move form?"

"Alaska. Very, very cold. Winter in Forks kind of reminds me of it."

I started laughing when he said that.

"Edward!" I heard someone scream. We both turned to see a short girl with black, spiky hair running down the beach toward us.

"Oh, Lord, it Alice. Someone save me," Edward mumbled under his breath.

Alice reached us a few seconds later. "There you are, do you know how long I've been looking for you," she said, sounding like she was out of breath.

"Alice, I've only been gone about ten minutes. I told you I was going to go talk to a friend," he said as he shook his head.

She looked at me. "Oh, you're Bella. Edward mentioned something about meeting you the other day. We have to go shopping sometime."

Uh oh. Shopping, with a shopaholic. That wouldn't turn out well in my favor.

Alice suddenly leaned down and grabbed my arm. "Edward, I'm stealing her for a few minutes. We're going to have a little girl talk."

She started walking down the beach, pulling me along behind her. When we had walked for about fifty feet, she let go of my arm and I started walking beside her.

"So," she said, "where are you from?"

I told her about Phoenix and such.

"Cool. You like my brother, don't you?"

Wow, way to just put it out there, Alice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Oh, come on, I saw the way you were looking at him. I'm not blind. Short, but not blind."

I gave up. "All right, all right. Yeah, maybe I do, but I've only known him a few days and there is no way he likes someone like me."

She smiled. "Oh, on the contrary. He does. Yeah, you've only known each other for a few days, but what does that matter. Plus, you've talked to each other on the phone quite a bit. To tell you the truth, he's considering asking you out. Today. Do not tell him that I told you that."

Wait, what?! How was I supposed to date someone when I'm pregnant?

"Umm….that's a little bit of a shocker," I said trying to figure out if she was actually serious.

"You amaze me. Come on, let's get back before he gets suspicious," she said and we walked back down the beach.

When we got back, I sat back down on my towel and tried to look like I didn't know anything."

"Well," Alice said, "I'm going to go find Rose." She walked away, leaving me and Edward by ourselves.

"So, what did you and Alice talk about?" he asked with a curious lot on his face.

"Oh, nothing much, just girl stuff." I knew if I said much more, I would spill what Alice had told me. I was a horrible lair.

We just sat there for a few minutes and talked about random stuff. I soon noticed that he was looking a little nervous.

"Umm," he said kind of suddenly, "there was something I want to talk to you about, but I really don't know how to go about it. And I know Alice mentioned something to you."

"She might have." Oh, Alice was going to kill me now.

"I'm going to kill Alice when I find her. But, whatever. I know we have known each other all that long, but I do like you. You're actually the first girl I've felt that way about."

I was touched by this and a little shocked. I decided I would be truthful with my feeling. "I like you, too. But first girl? What about Alice?" I threw in as a joke.

He winced. "I hope you were joking. She's my sister. I don't she her like that. That's kind of gross."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be a little disturbing."

He smiled. "Yep. So, what I was trying to say, I really like you. So, will you go out with me?"

I stopped breathing for a minute. Yeah, I liked him, a lot. But how are you supposed to tell the person who wants to go out with you that you're pregnant? Furthermore, how am I supposed to tell him what happened? I'd grown to trust Edward in the short time I'd known him and knew he wasn't like my ex. But how would Edward react to something like this. There was only one way to find out. I would tell him that I was pregnant and let him decide if he still wanted to be with me. If he did, I'd consider telling him what actually happen. But only him.

I took a deep breath. "I would like to, but before either of us make a final decision…"

He held up a hand to stop me. "What do you mean 'final decision'? I've already made up my mind."

I sighed. "I know, but you could change it."

"Why would I do that?"

Again, I took a deep breath. "Because of what I'm about to say. There is something that you need to know."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Kind of a cliffy.**

**I know I said they would get together in chapter six, and technically they will. This was just how I decided to set it all up. It will be official in chapter 6.**

**This is my new longest chapter, I think. I hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to let me know what you thought about it.**

**I should have chapter 6 up by at least Saturday. It picks up exactly where this on left off.**


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Well, I'm back. For chapter 6, at least. I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me through this. I haven't gotten all of my personal issues resolved yet, so I don't know when chapter 7 will be up. I got rid of a little of the writer's block, so I thought I'd get this chapter out before it came back.

I would also like to suggest a couple of stories. They are the stories that I Beta.

_The Countdown of Flight 627 _by I'm Super Girl

&

_Home Sweet Home _by taketwo97

There are both really good stories. To me, at least.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Truth**

_I took a deep breath."Because of what I'm about to say. There is something you need to know."_

He just looked at me. "What could be so bad that I would change my mind?" He asked.

I sighed. "If you'd give me time to tell you, you'll find out."

"Okay. Proceed."

For the third time in less than ten minutes, I took a deep breath. I was so nervous that I just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened and he looked quite shocked. After a couple of seconds, he regained his composure.

"Is that's why you were at the doctor's last week?"

I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice all that much at the moment. I was too busy trying to brace myself for what he would say. My mind was coming up with hundreds of scenarios, each one worse that the last.

"That's not going to change my mind," he said, a smile forming on his face.

I just stared at him for a few moments. What kind of teenage guy reacts like that? Most guys would run as soon as they heard those words, especially since that kid didn't belong to them. They wouldn't want to be with so girl who got herself knocked up. Apparently Edward wasn't like other guys.

I found my voice and said, "What?"

He smiled again. "I said that it's not going to change my mind. Even if you are pregnant with someone else's child, it doesn't bother me. Unless, of course, you're still with the father."

"Oh, no no. He's definitely out of the picture. I hope so, anyway," I said, the possibility of _him_ ever finding me scared the living daylights out of me.

"You don't seem to like him very much," he said.

I shook my head. "Not when he happens to be the subject of my nightmares for the past month. Let's just say this baby isn't a product of love."

He looked kind of angry. "What happened?"

I sighed. "I won't tell you till you're absolutely sure you still want to be with me."

"Of course I still want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

I pretended to think about it. "Hmm…..yes, I do."

"Then its official," he said and then he kissed me. I was a little shocked at first, but then the shocked faded away, and our lip moved together in sync. After a minute or two, we broke apart.

He smiled. "I guarantee you that Alice is somewhere squealing right about now."

I laughed lightly. "Probably. That's Alice."

He laughed, too. Then his face got serious. "So, now will you tell me what really happened?"

I sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll keep calm or try to at least."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Good enough." Yet again, I took a deep breath. "It happened a little over a month ago. I went to a party with one of my friends…" I proceeded to tell him the rest of what happened. By the time that I was do, his face was red with anger and he let out a small growl.

"I could kill that Jacob guy," he said in an angry voice.

"I thought I asked you to stay calm," I said.

"I am calm. I'm just very angry with that guy right now. Does anyone else know about this?"

"You're the only one who knows what actually happened, but my parents do know that I'm pregnant. And so does your dad, since he's my doctor. Hmm, I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out we're together."

He slightly smiled. "He won't have a problem with it. He knows we've been talking on the phone and even asked me when I was going to ask you out."

I laughed. "But he knows that I'm pregnant. Why would he want you to be with someone like me?" I asked.

"I guess he saw that you weren't like other girl and probably assumed you weren't still with the father."

I smiled. "Well, that makes two adult who actually believe in me."

He looked a bit confused. "What about your mom?"

My smile faded. "She's not exactly one of the nicest people in the world."

"That bad?" He asked

"Oh, yeah. As soon as she found out I was pregnant, she kicked me out. That's why I moved back to Forks. But even if she hadn't kicked me out, I would have moved back sooner or later anyway. I hated living with her."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't care about me. All she cared about was whoever she was dating at the time. If she hadn't forced me to move to Phoenix with her, I wouldn't have moved."

We sat there and talked for who knows how long. When I finally looked at my watch, it was three o'clock.

"Wow. We've been talking for a long time," I said.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three. I need to get home so I can have supper ready before Charlie gets home. Want to come over. You'll have to introduce yourself to him sooner or later anyways."

He smiled. "Sure. Let me go tell Alice where I'll be."

"I'll come with you and make sure she doesn't attack you or something," I said, laughed.

We got up and went to find Alice. We had only walked a few feet when Edward slipped his hand into mine.

After walking for about ten minutes, we finally found her. She was sitting on a large rock near some trees. When we walked up to her, she turned her head and looked at us. Her gaze immediately went to our joined hands.

"I knew it!" She squealed as loud as she could and jumped up to embrace me in a hug.

"Um, Alice, I need to breathe," I said, laughing.

"Whoops, my bad. But I'm so happy."

Edward started laughing. "Where's everyone else?"

Alice finally calmed down. "They left about an hour ago. They offered to take me home, but I said I'd wait around for you."

"Well, I'm going to go over to Bella's house."

"How am I going to get home?" Alice asked.

I stepped in. "Alice, why don't you take Edward's car and he can ride with me. I'll take him home when he leaves my house."

"I like that idea." Edward handed Alice his keys. "If you crash my car, you're dead."

"Please. You know I won't crash it. Bye." She gave me another hug and then ran of to Edward's car.

"There goes my car," he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and took of toward my car with Edward right behind me.

"Holy crap. That's you're car?" he asked me as I opened the driver's side door of my car.

I laughed. "Yep. I was a welcome home present from my dad. It also happens to be my dream car."

"Wow. I like it."

He finally got in and we went to my house. Once there, we got out and went inside.

"Feel free to watch TV or something. I'm going to go cook dinner since my dad will be home in a little while. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure," he said and went into the living room. A couple of seconds later, I heard the TV turn on to some sports program. Guys.

I went to the refrigerator and got out everything I need to make lasagna. It was Charlie's favorite meal. I wondered how he'd react to me and Edward dating. He knew Edward, of course, but under the circumstances, I wasn't sure how he would take it.

I fixed the lasagna and put it in the oven. I then went into the living room and sat with Edward for a while. Soon, I heard the timer on the over go off. I went back to the kitchen and got the lasagna out of the oven.

Just as I was sitting it on the table, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey, Bella. Did you have a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, and there's something you should know. Edward, can you come in here."

Charlie's eyes widened for a second and then went back to normal.

"Hey, Chief Swan," Edward said, walking into the room.

To my disbelief, Charlie smiled. "Hey Edward. So, I'm guessing you two finally got together."

I shared a glance with Edward. "How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Carlisle and I have been waiting for a few days. As much as you two talk on the phone, we knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Then he looked at me. "Does he know?"

I sighed. "Yes, he knows."

Charlie just nodded and we then sat down to eat. We talked about random things through out dinner and then Edward said he needed to get home. I let Charlie know what I was doing and then left to take Edward home.

He gave me directions to his house and after about fifteen minutes, we came to a road that was almost hidden by trees. I turned down the road and drove for what seemed to be miles. Eventually, the house came into view.

"Wow. Nice house," I said. It was large, white, three story house. I stopped the car so he could get out

He laughed. "Yeah, it's huge. Want to come in for a while?"

I shook my head. "Not tonight. I need to get back home."

"Okay. Goodnight." We kissed and then he got out, waving goodbye before disappearing into the house.

I drove back home very happy. Today had been a good day.

Once home, I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs. I took a bath and then got ready for bed.

When I feel asleep, I had my hand on my stomach and there was a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Longest chapter yet. Hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**As I said before, I'm not sure when chapter 7 will be out. I still have some personal issues that have to be resolve. Plus, the end of the school year is almost here, so I have to get ready for that. **


	7. Shopping With Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the other series mention in this chapter. I own copies of the books, but that's it.**

Hey everybody. I'm back. I finally figured out a plot for this chapter and got it written.

I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through my little breakdown I had last week. I just really needed to get that out. Thanks you, **Alice Vampire** for the review that you left. It really touched me. Also, once again, thanks to Kristen. She really helped me out with the issue and even offer to cyber-stalk the person. Thank you!

This is kind of a filler chapter, but whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Shopping with Alice **

"Wake up!" I heard someone shout as they proceeded to jump on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice.

"What is going on here?" I asked sleepily, my head still buried in my pillows.

"Well, good morning to you to, sunshine. Get up already, we're going shopping," she screamed.

That made me get up. Shopping? I don't think so. "Alice, how did you even get here anyway?"

She smiled. "Edward brought me."

Huh? I looked up just in time to see my boyfriend walking into my bedroom. It's hard to believe that we've been tighter for almost two and a half weeks.

"Besides, you need to go shopping. Soon, you're going to need maternity clothes. And you need school clothes." She said happily.

Oh yeah, Alice knew about the pregnancy. So did the rest of the family. They didn't know how it happened; they just knew that I wasn't with the father anymore. Her family was very accepting of me. Rosalie was actually a little jealous, but we're friends.

Plus, it's only the end of July. School doesn't start until the second week of September. And I'm only about two months pregnant. Why do I need all of theses clothes now.

And, any regular clothes won't fit me for long, so I won't be able to wear them again till after the baby is born.

"I don't want to shop," I whined, trying to get out of it. I don't think it was working, though.

"Too bad. You're going and that's final." She said and jumped of my bed.

I looked over at Edward. "A little help here, maybe?"

He smiled. "Sorry. Once she gets started, there's nothing that can stop her. Not even a nuclear explosion."

I laughed at that one. Then Alice grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my closet. Then she turned to Edward.

"You can go home now. We're taking Bella's car anyway," she said.

I pouted again. "No don't go. What if I need to be saved from Alice?"

She stomped her foot. "I'm still here, you know. Now go, Edward."

He sort of glared at her and then looked at me. "Well, I better go before Alice chased me out of here with a baseball bat." He walked over, kissed me goodbye, and then left.

"Here comes torture," I said under my breath as Alice pulled out the outfit she wanted me in for the day.

She looked at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled and took the outfit she was holding out for me to put on. Thankfully, it was just a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. I quickly changed and then followed Alice out of my room and down the garage. We slid into my car and started on our way to Seattle.

"You might want to keep an eye out on your car. I may just take it from you," Alice said jokingly.

I laughed. "Oh, really? What about that Porsche that you're getting? What are you going to do with it if you take my car?"

She frowned. "I didn't think about that. But I love this car! Oh, by the way, I'm paying for everything. Don't even try arguing about it, it won't work."

I shook my head and smiled. Alice turned on the radio and we listened to it while we talked about whatever came to mind.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Alice squealed as Stand in the Rain by Superchick came on the radio. She started singing along with the radio.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

When the song was over, Alice looked over at me. "Why do you have tears in your eyes?" she asked.

I had tears in my eyes? Wow that song must have gotten to me.

"I guess that song just reminds me of what I went through when my parents split," I said honestly.

"Oh," was all she said. We sat quietly for the next few miles.

"We're here." I said, pulling into the parking lot at the mall in Seattle.

"Yay! Time for shopping!" Alice screamed as soon as I parked. She immediately got out of the car and ran around to my side, opening the door and pulling me out.

"Thanks, Alice, but I can walk by myself," I said, laughing.

"Whatever," she said and kept dragging me towards the store. Once inside, she started rattling off all the stores she wanted us to go to. I just nodded, not really paying attention to any of it.

First we went into Hot Topic. I got a black and green studded wristband, a pair of skull studded flip-flops, and black converse. Then we went into a store called Motherhood. I decided to just let Alice pick out all of the clothes. She was actually very reasonably with what she bought. To my surprise, we didn't get any weird looks from the people there.

We went from store to store, buying loads of stuff. When we were through, I had fifteen bags and Alice had thirteen. We had made trips to my car after we went in each store.

By the time we had finished, it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked after we walked out of Subway. We had stopped in to get something to eat.

"Almost. I want to stop by the book store first," I said.

"Well, let's go."

We went to the nearest bookstore, which happened to be Book-a-Million. I spent a few minutes looking around for something good to read. I eventually ended up with quite a few books. I had Evermore, the House of Night series, Kissed by an Angels, and the Night World series. I made Alice let me pay for the books myself, though.

After we left the bookstore, we got back in the car and headed home. As before, we just talked about random things the whole time.

When we got back to my house, I put all of my stuff in my room and then went to take Alice home. We got to her house and Alice practically begged me to stay for a while. I gave in, knowing I wouldn't win.

As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by Edward.

"Hey, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Um… define fun, please."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Alice called as she walked away.

I laughed and went to say hello to everyone else. Emmett tried to squish me with a hug.

Then the family decided to play Monopoly and made me join in. Alice ended up winning. I swear that girl has psychic powers. It seemed like she knew everything that was going to happen.

The rest of the evening passed by and I decide that it was time I get home. It was already seven-thirty. Charlie probably hadn't had supper yet.

"Well, everyone, I need to get home," I said. They all said goodbye and Edward walked me out to my car.

"Goodnight," he said and then gently kissed me.

"Goodnight," I said.

He then looked at my stomach and said goodnight to the baby, too. That really touched me. He treated this baby like it were his own and he'd only know about it for a few weeks.

He kissed me again, waved goodbye and went back into the house. I drove away with a smile on my face.

When I got home, I noticed Charlie was asleep on the couch and a pizza box was sitting on the coffee table. Well, at least he was smart enough to order something and not try to cook.

I went on upstairs and took a shower. Then I went in my room and put all of the stuff from the shopping trip up. Surprisingly, all of the clothes fit in my closet. By the time I was done I was exhausted and I was asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

* * *

**There's chapter seven. It was kind of a filler chapter till I get to the next important part. Hope everyone liked it.**

**I'm not sure when chapter eight will be up. At the moment, I don't have an idea for it, so please be patient. **

**Thanks, again.**


	8. The Date

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Hey everyone.

I am astounded by the response that this story is getting. At the moment, I have 58 reviews. I'm kind of shocked. Let's see if maybe, just maybe I can get to 70.

I wrote this chapter during school when I should have been doing my work. That show how much I am dedicated to this story.

**Also, my friend Kristen asked me to write her in this chapter, so please don't bash her character. She's the waitress. It's the only way I could find to put her in it.**

P.S. I'm thinking about writing outtakes for the story. If there are any specific scenes you would like to see, let me know. :)

Well, onto chapter eight.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Date**

"Bella, hurry up. We have to get you ready before four-thirty," Alice yelled from my bathroom.

It had been three days since the shopping trip. Edward had told me yesterday that he was taking me on a date today, but he wouldn't where we were going. Alice knew though, since she had been given the task if getting me ready for the date. She was ecstatic to have someone to dress up and I was turned into Bella Barbie.

"I'm coming. Geez, it's only two o'clock." I walked into my bathroom, where Alice already had a chair out (where did she get he chair?) and a bunch of my laying out on the sink counter. I stopped short, not ready for the torture I was sure I was about to have to endure.

Alice saw my hesitation and reached and reached out to grab my arm. She pulled me to the chair and forced me to sit down in it. Once she made sure I was comfortable, she started to put makeup on me.

She worked tediously on me, apparently trying to make sure I was perfect.

Forty minutes later, she was finally finished. "Have a look," she said, holding a large hand mirror up in front of my face.

I looked at the reflection in the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful.

"I look beautiful," I said in awe.

Alice chuckled and said, "Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful without anything. This just makes you look even more beautiful. Come on, let's go pick out your clothes."

I got up and slowly followed Alice to my closet. She rummaged through the closet, looking for who knows what.

"This is perfect," she said. She pulled out a white halter dress that had a floral type print on it and a pair of tan flip-flops with silver straps. **(A/N: Outfit on profile)** It was on of the outfit that Alice had insisted I get on the shopping trip. I guarantee you that she was planning this ahead of time. Crazy, all-knowing pixie.

"Put them on, then I'll fix your hair," she said, handing me the dress and the shoes.

I quickly dressed, being careful not to mess up my makeup. I knew Alice would probably murder me if I did. Once I was dressed, Alice dragged me back into the bathroom and started pulling at my hair.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready. Alice positioned me in front of the full length mirror so I could get a good look at myself. I have to say, Alice did a really good job. When I turned around, she handed me a beaded necklace and I put it on. The outfit was complete.

By now, it was four-fifteen and Edward was due to show up at any minute.

Alice and I went to the den to wait for him. As I sat down on the couch, my stomach kind of churned. I clamped my hand over my mouth, afraid that it might be the morning sickness coming back. It had stopped, only lasting about a month. Kind of weird but I was glad it was gone.

I quickly figured out that it was nothing more than nervousness and relaxed, but I still had my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong? It's not morning sickness or something, is it?" Alice asked, a worried expression on her face.

I shook my head and took my hand off of my mouth. "No. I guess I'm just nervous."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Before I could even get up, Alice was already at the door and was pulling Edward into the den. When he saw me, he stopped in his tracks.

"Wow. You look amazing," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks, but Alice did all of the work."

Edward quickly turned and smiled at Alice, then looked back at me.

"Well, we had better get going," he said.

I followed him out of the house to his car, which was a silver Volvo. Alice waved goodbye, got in her Porsche, and drove off. She got the car the day after the shopping trip.

Edward opened the passenger side door of the Volvo for me and I got in. He closed the door and then went over to his side of the car.

Once we were on the road, I asked, "So now are you going to tell me where we are going.

He chuckled. "Nope. You'll just have to wait till we get there to find out."

I grumbled under my breath. I really wanted to know where we were going. Grrr.

Edward just laughed and kept driving. A few minutes later, he laid his hand palm up on the seat. I slipped my hand into his and our hands stayed joined for the rest of the trip.

We soon ended up in Port Angeles.

"Port Angeles?" I asked, the confusion evident on my face.

"Just wait and see."

Minutes later, we parked in front of a restaurant called La Bella Italia.

"Hope you like Italian," he said smiling.

My mouth was hanging open. "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to come here. Thanks so much for bringing me."

"Your welcome. I had a feeling you would like it."

We got out of the car and walked in to the restaurant. Once we were inside, a waitress came up to us.

"Hi, my name Kristen and I will be you server tonight," the waitress said, attempting to bat her eyelashes at Edward. I just glared at her.

"We would like a table for two," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sure," the waitress said in what I assume was a seductive voice. Could this girl not take a hint?

Edward just seemed to ignore her, though, and kept his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

She led us to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Once we were seated, she said, "So, what can I get for you?" as she looked at Edward and emphasized the _you._ I narrowed my eyes at her and growled under my breath.

"Bella, what would you like," Edward asked me, completely ignoring the waitress once again.

"I think I'll the mushroom ravioli and a Dr. Pepper," I said, giving him a smile.

"I'll have the same, but with a coke." He handed the menus back to the waitress without even looking at her. She took them and walked off. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was completely confused.

"You," he answered simply.

I raised my eyebrows at him, still confused.

He stopped laughing and said, "You're really cute when you're jealous. You looked like you were about to throw something at that waitress."

I smiled. "What can I say? I'm a bit possessive. Did you not notice the way she was acting towards you?"

"Not really. I was only paying attention to you."

I blushed. "That makes me feel really special."

He smiled at me. "You are special."

Moments later, our food arrived. But this time, it was a different waitress. One who was older than our first waitress and didn't try to flirt.

"Apparently you scared the other waitress off," Edward said as we ate our meal.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Serves that waitress right.

We finished out meal and then Edward paid for our meal. We left the restaurant and got back in the car. Edward drove back toward Forks, but I realized we weren't going back to my house. We turned down a dirt path and stopped at a trail that was encased by trees. Thankfully, it was still daylight and would be for about another hour.

"Where are we? And please tell me we don't have to hike, because I'm not in the mood for a twisted ankle tonight," I said kind of frantically as I took in the surroundings.

"Relax, Bella. The trail is only about thirty feet long. Besides, you know I would never let anything happen to you or the baby."

I smiled at that. "I know. I'm relaxed, I think."

He smiled at me and started down the trail. I followed quickly behind him, holding onto him arm for dear life. About a minute later, the trail ended, giving way to a beautiful meadow that was covered in wildflowers. I gasped.

"This place is amazing. How did you know about it?"

"I found it right after I moved here. I come here whenever I need to think or something. You're the only person I've ever brought here."

I was touched. I went and sat down, crossing my legs beneath me. Edward came over and sat down beside me. We sat like that for a while, enjoying the silence and the alone time. Truth be told, if I didn't have to, I would never leave this place. It was wonderful, to say the least. And the fact that I was the only person that Edward had ever brought here really meant something. I often wonder why he's with someone like me. I'm just average and plain, not to mention pregnant.

"You are not average and plain," he said.

Holy crap, had I just said that last part out loud? Apparently.

"How can I not be? I'm just an average brown haired, brown eyed girl. I'm definitely not one of a kind," I said sighing.

"Bella, are you ever going to see yourself clearly? You are not average. You are beautiful, smart, kind, loving, and so much more. Those qualities do make you one of a kind. And how many times to I have to tell you, I don't care that you're pregnant. That baby is part of you. That's all that matters."

"I still don't understand how you can be with someone like me."

He sighed and shook his head. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

I just nodded.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Because I love you."

Whoa, I did not see that coming. I had known for a couple of weeks that I had loved him, but I was completely sure he had different feeling. Boy, was I wrong. Maybe I should stop assuming things. I'm always wrong.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really. I have for a couple weeks; I just wasn't sure how you felt."

I smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"You are?"

"Yep, because I love you, too." With that, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but quickly came out of it. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization.

We eventually broke apart and laid down in the grass, staring at each other. I knew Alice would kill me if the dress got grass stains on it, but right now I really didn't care. I was as happy as I could be at the moment.

I don't know how much time passed, but we eventually noticed it was getting dark.

"Well, I'd better get you home before your dad decides to shoot me," Edward said laughing.

"He'd better not try to shoot you, because then I would be sad." I sounded kind of childish at that particular moment, but who cares?

We went back to the car and drove away from the meadow. I really hope I got come back soon.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was pulling into my drive way. Before I even had time to put my hand on the door handle, he was already out of the car and had my door open.

"Geez, do you have superhuman speed or something," I teased as I got out of the car.

"Not really. I'm just fast. And I live with Alice. I guarantee that she's probably faster than I am."

"Probably," I said, stopping in front of the front door. "Well, I guess this is goodnight, unfortunately."

He smiled. "Unfortunately is right. I really don't want to go, but I have to get home and you have to go in before your dad comes out and drags you in."

I laughed at him and then kissed him. He kissed me back and then held me in his arms for a few seconds.

"Well, goodnight. I love you and peanut, too," he said.

"Peanut. You're nicknaming my kid Peanut?" I said, acting like I was irritated.

He kind of backed up; apparently a little scared of me at the moment. I just laughed at him.

"I was joking. No reason to be scared. I love you, too."

He slightly grinned. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. I'd hate to see you actually mad. Bye. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully."

I smile at him. "Bye. I look forward to it."

He walked to his car, blowing me a kiss before getting in and driving off. I walked into the house with a huge smile in my face. Today had been one of the best days of my life and I didn't want it to end. But unfortunately it had to.

I walked into the din to see Charlie asleep on the couch. The TV was still on, so I grabbed to remote and turned it off. Then I continued on upstairs. Once in my room, I grabbed my pajama and went to take a quick bath. After I got done with that, I sat down on my bed and grabbed my laptop so I could check my email. There wasn't much except for junk mail. No mail from mom, not that I cared though. She was probably to busy with whatever guy she was with. I shut of the laptop and laid down, replaying the day's events in my head. I was really touched that Edward loved this baby as if it were his. I was certain that Alice would want a play by play description of the date when she saw me. I would be happy to tell her. She was one of my best friends next to Edward.

Feeling my eyelids starting to droop, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, my dreams filled with Edward and the baby.

* * *

**Well, there it is. They finally said those three little words. This is the new longest chapter!! I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Updates will probably be coming about once a week until school is out. I have finals and two school trips coming up. Once the summer gets here, I might update a little bit more frequently. No promises, though.**


	9. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey everybody. Here's the new chapter. I know I said I'd have this chapter up earlier, but my computer has been messing up and I had to rewrite the chapter, so I'm doing the best I can. School is finally out, so I will have more time to write. Updates should be about once a week. **

**I want to thank everyone who helped me out. I really appreciate it.**

**Incase anyone was wondering, Charlie is 'rich'. Not as well of as the Cullen's, but they still have quite a bit of money. I just didn't want to put that in there because I didn't want it to seem like Bella flaunted it around.**

**There is a time jump in this chapter. :) If I can't find a place to put the date, it's August 28****th****.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – First Day of School**

"Where is that shirt?" I mumbled to myself as I dug through my closet. "Ah, there you are." I pulled the blue and black zebra print cami out of the back of my closet. It was the perfect thing to wear for the first day of school.

Oi, the first day of junior year. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I'm beyond nervous. I didn't know many people, considering I had spent most of my time during the summer indoors or with Edward. The only good thing about it is that Edward and I have all of the same classes, thanks to him sweet-talking the secretary. Plus, I don't have to take P.E., which is a plus. I would find out my exact schedule today.

I continued digging through my closet until I had a pair of faded jeans, my black and pink Puma sneakers, and a studded belt. The perfect outfit.

I got dressed, not in much of a hurry. It was only six-thirty A.M, so I had plenty of time.

Once I was dressed, I walked over to my full length mirror to get a good look at myself. I pulled up my top and looked at my stomach. Being a little over twelve weeks along, I had a small baby bump. It wasn't really noticeable unless I wore a really tight shirt. My top wasn't all that tight, but if you looked straight at my stomach, you would probably be able to notice the bump. I wasn't quite ready for the whole world to know yet.

I'd also found out my approximate due date a couple of weeks ago. My baby would be born around the end of February or the beginning of March. I honestly couldn't wait to meet him or her.

Pulling myself out of my slight trance, I walked over to my jewelry box and pulled out a pair of black hoop earrings and a bracelet with black and silver hearts on it. I slipped them on quickly and went to get my backpack. After checking to make sure everything was in it, I went downstairs to wait for Edward. He was driving me to school since I didn't want to drive my Ferrari. He was also taking Alice. She was very over protective of her Porsche and was worried it would get messed up if she drove it to school. Only Alice.

At precisely seven-fifteen, I heard a horn beep outside. I looked out the window to see Edward leaning up against his car. I smiled to myself, grabbed my stuff, and walk outside. By the time I reached the car, he already had the door open for me. I slid quickly.

As soon as my door shut, I heard a squeal from the back seat.

"Oh my gosh. Can you believe it's already the first day of school? We're finally juniors! Aren't you excited, Bella?" Alice squealed, or should I say screamed.

"Yeah, super excited," I said sarcastically. By that time, Edward had already gotten in the car and we took of towards the school. After a few seconds, he looked at me and saw the not so happy expression on my face.

"You're not ready for this, are you?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee.

I sighed. "Not really. I'm nervous. This is a new school, I don't know anybody, and I scared of how people will react when they find out about this," gesturing towards my stomach. "Hell, I don't even know how I'm going to react when they find out."

Edward gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's okay to be nervous. I can sympathize with the whole new school part. Plus, you do know a few people. You know me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Although Emmett probably shouldn't be in high school since he acts like a two year old half of the time. I honestly can't see how Rose puts up with him," he said jokingly.

I actually smiled. "The same way Jasper puts up with Alice," I teased her. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Alice scowling at me.

"I'm still in the car, you know. And besides, if anyone says anything to you or my niece, Rose and I will be happy to beat them up for you."

I laughed. "I may just take you up on that offer." That was one of the thing I loved about Edward and his family. They treated me and the baby as if we were family. I don't know how I'll ever repay them for all the love they've shown me. Wait. Us.

I looked again to she Alice smiling. "I'll be waiting. Oh, by the way, watch out for a bleach blonde girl by the name of Lauren. She's a bitch to say the least and she's been after Edward since we moved here."

"Thanks for the warning." By then, we had reached the school. Edward found a parking space and we got out. I looked around me at the school. I had seen it before while driving by, but I had never seen it up close. It was basically a bunch of small building. Not the type of place to have a fence around it like my old school in Phoenix did. Heck, there was only a little over three hundred people attending this school anyway. A kind of place where everybody knows everybody.

Just then I heard a nasally voice scream, "Eddie!" I turned around to see a tall blonde girl skipping towards us. Ah, this must be Lauren. Well, news flash, ho, he's taken.

The girl attempted to throw her arms around him, but he managed to move away before she could. I walked over to him and he put his arms around my waist. Lauren looked shocked and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Who's this?" she sneered. I growled at her and put my hand on Edward's back.

"This is Bella, my girlfriend. So I suggest you back off and stop harassing someone who has absolutely no interest in you what-so-ever." Wow, I'd never heard him talk like that. I made a mental note to never get on his bad side.

Lauren looked appalled. She gave me on last glare and then turned on her heel and walked off.

"Wow," Alice piped up from the background, "school hasn't even started and the drama has already begun. Welcome to Forks High School, Bella."

Edward laughed. "Nice one, Alice. Come on, Bella, let's go get our schedules." We walked to the office, which was smack in the middle of all the buildings. Edward opened the door for me and I stepped in to the air-conditioned building. We walked straight up to the desk where the woman behind it greeted us.

"Hello. You must be Chief Swan daughter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Does everyone in this town know who I am?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Pretty much. It's a small town. Well, here are your schedules. Hope you have a good day."

"Thanks, Ms. Cope," Edward said. I waved goodbye to her and we walked out of the office. Once we were outside, I looked at my schedule.

_1__st__ Period – Spanish II_

_2__nd __Period – AP English_

_3__rd__ Period – Biology_

_4__th__ Period – Trigonometry_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Period – American History_

_6__th__ Period – Art_

_7__th__ Period – Study Hall_

I didn't even have to look at Edward's schedule. I knew ours were exactly the same.

A few seconds later, Alice came up to us and took my schedule out of my hand. "Yay! We have 1st, 4th, and 5th periods together. And of course we have lunch together. This is awesome."

I laughed and looked at Edward. "What did she have for breakfast this morning, an energy drink?" I asked him.

"Nope, I think something happened to her when she was born. Maybe we should have gotten her tested."

Alice handed me back my schedule and glared at Edward. Just as she was about to say something, the bell rang. Edward chuckled and said, "Well, we better get to homeroom. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day." Alice huffed and walked of towards her homeroom and Edward and I walked towards ours.

We got to homeroom a few minutes before the tardy bell. As I was looking for a seat, someone walked up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder. Knowing it wasn't Edward, since he was in front of me, I quickly spun around, causing the person's hand to fall from my shoulder. Standing there was a guy with pale blond haired boy and a baby face.

"Hi," the boy said. "You must be Isabella. I'm Mike."

"Bella," I said, keeping it short and simple.

"So, Bella, do you need me to show you around today? I'll be more than happy to help," he said in a very suggestive tone with a smile on his face. Geez, I'd only been here about three minutes and I was already getting hit on. Good thing I already had a boyfriend.

"No, thanks. I'm pretty sure I've got it covered. And before you even try to ask me out, you should know that I already have a boyfriend. I would also appreciate it if you would keep your hands to yourself." With that, I walked away from him and sat down in the seat in front of Edward. As soon as I sat down, the tardy bell rang and the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Good morning everyone. We have a new student with us this year. Miss Isabella Swan, or do you prefer Bella?" Wow, this teacher was awfully perky.

"Bella," I said, trying not to draw any attention to myself. The teacher nodded and the started taking role. I looked around the room and almost instantly noticed Lauren, the girl from this morning, shooting me a death glare. When she saw me looking at her, she immediately whipped her head around and started talking to the girl with curly dark hair beside her. The girl looked over at me and sneered. Well, looks like I already have enemies. Nice. I scowled and diverted my attention.

"Need me to get Rose to beat them up for you?" Edward whispered with a chuckle.

I smiled. "Not right now. But if she tries to hit on you again, I'll accept the offer."

Edward laughed under his breath. A few minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes.

First and second period were extremely easy. I knew quite a bit of Spanish, so I'd breezed right through Spanish II. English had always been my best subject so it wasn't a problem. Third was easy, too, considering I had taken an AP Biology class back in Phoenix. What we were going over in biology now was something I had done in ninth grade. Fourth period dragged by. I hated Math. By the time lunch came around, I was ready to scream.

I walked into the lunch with Edward a few steps behind me. I saw Alice sitting at a table in the back and she waved us over. I walked over and sat down, laying my head on the table.

"Tired much, Bella," Alice teased.

I sat up, resting my elbow on the table and putting my chin in my hand. "No, just stressed and bored to death."

She smiled and turned back to the book she was reading. I was sort of hungry, but none of the schools food looked appetizing.

"You hungry?" Edward asked as he stood up to get his food.

"Ehh… just grab me an apple, please. Nothing else here looks edible."

He smiled and walked off.

"Whipped," I heard Alice say under her breath. I rolled my eyes. Just then, Rose and Emmett walked in and sat down at the table.

"So, Bella, how many people do I need to beat up?" Rose asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"None today. But give me time. I guarantee I'll find someone."

"More than likely. Oh, and a little piece of advice, you may want to also watch out for Jessica," she said.

"Who's Jessica?"

"That curly haired girl who's always hanging around with Lauren. I swear those two share brains, that is, what little brains they have," she said.

A few minutes later, Edward came back to the table and handed me an apple. "Sorry, there was a long line. Why, I have no idea. I think we are the only ones here smart enough to not eat anything the cafeteria cooks." I rolled my eyes at him and ate my apple.

We sat there talking until the bell rang. We got up and went to our fifth period classes. Another class that decided to drag by. History was not my subject. Our next class was Art, which was rather easy. The teacher told us the art periods we would be going over this semester and then left us to do whatever we wanted. Art might just be my favorite class.

By the time that seventh period rolled around, I was sleepy. Thankfully I had study hall seventh, so I really wouldn't have to do anything. I found a seat near the back and Edward took the seat beside me. I pulled out a book and read. About ten minutes before the bell rang, I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

"Since the bell is about to ring, you can go on ahead," the teacher said. I rushed to the bathroom, making it there just in time.

Just as I was about to exit my stall, I heard two people talking. I peeked through the crack in the door and saw Lauren and Jessica. Not wanting any confrontation, I moved away from the door and stood next to the wall, listening to what they were saying.

"Did you see her? She's so plain," said Lauren. At least, I think it was her.

"I know. I can't imagine what Edward sees in her," said Jessica.

"Me either. She's probably got him brainwashed or something. Oh, and did you see her stomach?"

"So what? She's a little over weight. Who cares?"

"Ha. Over weight my ass. She pregnant, idiot."

"How do you know?"

"Because when my older sister was pregnant, her stomach looked the same way. Hell, I doubt she even knows who the father is. I heard her mother kicked her out because she was too disgusted by her. Heck, maybe she even tried to say she was raped so nobody would know how much of a slut she was. Ha, it's nobody's fault but hers that she's all prego. "

"Yeah, and even if she does know who it belongs to, the guy probably dumped her because he saw she wasn't worth it. It must have almost killed the guy to even sleep with her. Oh, I can't wait until Edward finds out about this. He'll get rid of her and come running to one of us."

"Yeah, we wouldn't her to ruin Edward. Better yet, we should tell the whole school. Wouldn't it be nice if everyone turned against her?"

Hearing this brought back all of the memories I had been trying so hard to suppress. The rape, my mother kicking me out, everything. I sank down the wall to the floor, tears streaming down my face. They continued talking about me, but I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was too afraid that they were right. Maybe it was my fault that I got pregnant. Maybe Edward was only with me out of pity or something. So many ideas ran through my head and more tears fell.

Eventually, I heard the door open and then close. Seconds later, the bell rang. Instead of getting up, I just sat there, not caring if I was found.

"Bella, are you in here?" Alice said. I could here her footsteps. I finally got up and exited the stall. Alice immediately saw me and my red eyes.

"Bella, what the hell happened? Did Lauren and Jessica say something?" she asked in an almost frantic voice.

I nodded. "I'll tell you when we get to the car." I let her lead me out of the bathroom and to Edward's car. As soon as I got in the car and Edward saw me, worry filled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Find somewhere besides the school parking lot and I'll tell you," I said, looking at my hands. I couldn't look at anyone right now.

Edward drove to his house, but stopped halfway down the driveway. "Okay, spill," Alice said, leaning in between the front seats.

I took a deep breath. "They know."

Alice and Edward both gasped.

I continued. "And they have a plan to tell everyone, hoping they'll turn against me. They don't know that Edward knows, so they want to tell him so he'll get rid of me, like they think the father did." I heard Edward suck in a sharp breath when I said that. "They said I probably didn't even know who the father was. Hearing them say all that stuff brought everything back. "

"Um, Bella, I know this isn't a good time to ask, but what is the deal with the father?" Alice asked.

I look up at Edward. He nodded, encouraging me to tell someone besides him.

I looked at Alice. "There is only one other person that knows the whole story." She glanced at Edward and I nodded my head.

"What happened?" she asked, looking very concerned.

I took a very deep breath. "Alice, I was raped."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Again, so it took so long to get it out.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. I figured it was about time she told someone the truth other that Edward. **

**The gender poll is going to close after the next chapter, so if you haven't voted yet, go ahead and do so. I also need some names.**

**The next chapter should be out in a couple weeks, if not sooner. **


	10. Confessions and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Hey everybody. Sorry about the long wait. But if you've read the newest author's note, you know what's going on.

I will try to make updates more frequent, but I can't promise anything. I still have a little bit of my AP reading assignment to finish. Plus, I start back to school in less than two weeks. I will do the best I can, though. Also, I have a Twitter account. The link is on my profile. Same username.

I am officially closing the gender pole August 2nd. If you haven't voted yet, please do so. By the way, to clear up any confusion, Bella's first day of school was on a Friday.

I would like to thank Holidai Dante for some of the ideas she gave me. Thank You!

**Warning: This chapter contains details of the rape.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Confessions & Confrontations **

_I took a very deep breath. "Alice, I was raped."_

Alice's eyes got extremely wide as I said that. "Are you serious?" she asked, her voice full of worry and sorrow.

I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. "Yeah," I said sadly.

"What happened?"

I looked up at Alice. "I'll tell you, but not until we get inside."

Alice nodded. "Why don't you call and ask him if you can stay over this weekend. I know Mom won't mind. She adores you."

I smiled. "Can I borrow your cell phone? Mine's at home."

Alice hand me her phone and I dialed Charlie's cell, since he was still at work. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"This is Charlie.

"Hi, Dad," I said.

"Oh, hey Bella. How was your first day of school?" he asked, sounded interested.

I sighed, but not loud enough for Charlie to hear. "It was fine. Just the typical first day of school. Nothing really interesting happened. The reason I called is because I wanted to see if it would be okay if I spent the weekend with Alice."

"Sure, as long as it's okay with her mom. Are you going to ride to school with them on Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, have fun. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too, Dad. Bye." With that, we hung up. I handed Alice back her phone and Edward started the car and went the rest of the way down the drive way and parked in the garage. Before I had time to open my door, Edward was already out of the car and around to my side, opening the door for me. Alice was out just as quick.

As I stepped out of the car, I looked at the two of them and said, "Are you sure you two aren't vampires or something?"

Alice laughed. "We weren't the last time I checked."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the garage and into the house. We were greeted in the living room by Esme.

Alice quickly said, "Hey, Mom, is it okay if Bella spend the weekend with us?"

Esme smiled. "Of course. I love having Bella over here. Have you checked with your dad?" she asked me.

"Yes, Ma'am. Alice had me call him in the car," I said, turning and looking at Alice.

"What?" she asked. "I knew Mom would agree. Well, Bella, let's go to my room." She took of up the stairs. I followed closely behind her with Edward bringing up the rear. When we got to Alice's room, Edward stopped.

"I'll let you two talk on your own," he said. I nodded, knowing he had already heard it once and probably wasn't very keen on hearing it again. He kissed me on the cheek and then continued onto his room.

I went into Alice room to see that she was already plopped down on one of the four mats lying on her floor. I sat down on one and then turned to Alice.

"Um, Alice, do you mind getting Rosalie? If I'm going to tell you, I may as well tell her, too."

She nodded and then wandered off to find Rose. A few minutes later they were back. Rose sat down and looked at me.

"Hey, Bella. What's going on? Alice said you wanted to talk to us about something."

I told her what had happened at school and then about me being raped. I also told her that Alice wanted to hear the full story, and I decided to tell her, too. When I looked up at Rose, she looked as if she could bite trough a nail.

"I am going to kill those two bitches. They will never know what hit them. And as for whoever that stupid dude is that raped you, he's got the same thing coming. Do you mind telling us what happened?" she asked.

I shook my head. "How much do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, when you met the guy," Alice suggested.

I nodded and then started. "Well, the guy's name is Jacob. I'd actually know him for a couple of year. We meet at a summer camp I went to when I was fourteen. He seemed like a nice guy and we sort of started up a friendship. After camp was over and we went back to school, I discovered that we went to the same school. He got rid of some creepy guy that was annoying me and we became good friends. He was fine for a while, until he suggested that we go out.

I didn't see him that way. I just saw him as sort of an older brother, not someone I would want to go out with. I told him that and he seemed to accept it, for a while. A few months later, he started insisting we should go out, again. I denied him again, but after a few months, I got tired of hearing it, so I agreed to go out with him, thinking maybe we could work something out. It was alright for a little while, but I really didn't feel anything. I never had. After dating for about four months, I told him this. I told him that I wanted to break up, but I hoped we could still be friends. We ended up breaking up and he assured me he was fine with it and didn't hold a grudge or anything like that." I took a break and looked up at Alice and Rose. Both had looks of shock on their faces.

"Go on, that is if you feel like it."

I nodded and kept going. "A few weeks later, school ended. Although Jacob said he wasn't mad or anything, he hadn't said anything to me for a couple of weeks. Around the beginning of June, one of my friends decided to drag me to a party. I didn't want to go, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So I went, hanging out with Kara most of the time. We had been there about an hour and a half when I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I walked to the back yard where there was no one at. A few minutes later, I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob. I didn't think anything about him being and shrugged it off. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and… well, I'll spare you the details." I stopped there, not sure if they wanted to hear more or not.

When I looked at them, Alice and Rose both had somewhat murderous looks on their faces.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to hunt that guy down and kill him. How could someone do that to you?" Alice said.

Rose looked at me. "My thought's exactly."

"So how did you end up coming here?" Alice asked politely.

"Well, a few weeks after all off this happened, I started getting sick. At first I assumed it was just a virus or something like that. But it continued. So I went out and bought a pregnancy test. That's when I found out I was pregnant. I thought I'd covered them up good, but apparently not. My mom found one of them and immediately started questioning me. I didn't have a chance to say much before she practically insisted I have an abortion. I refused, so she kicked me out. Honestly, I was glad. She had always cared more about herself than she cared about me. The next morning, I was on a plane up here."

"Wow," they both said.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"Does Edward know all of this?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "I told him all of it before I ever agreed to go out with him. He felt the same way you two do. If you two want to, you can tell the guys. I don't mind. Just make sure no one tells the adults. I'm not quite ready to deal with that yet."

They nodded. "What about your parents?"

"Renee refused to listen to anything I had to say and I was too afraid to tell Charlie. Jacob to me he would kill me if I ever told anyone. You have no idea how worried I am that he's going to do something to you all."

"Don't worry. We refuse to let anything happen to you," Alice said.

I smiled. "Thanks. Now, can we talk about something else?" I asked lightheartedly.

Alice laughed. "I have a better idea. Let's give each other makeovers!"

I exchanged a look with Rose and we both groaned.

-------

Hours later, after enduring all of the torture that Alice put me though, I went and found Edward. He was sitting at the piano in his room, playing something that I had never heard before. When he finished, I went over and sat beside him.

"That was beautiful. What's it called?" I asked.

He smiled. "I don't know. I haven't given it a name yet."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "You wrote that?"

"Yep."

"Wow," I said. "And here I was thinking you couldn't get any more perfect."

"Ha," he laughed. "So, how did Alice take the news?"

"Well, Alice and Rose took the news well, I guess. I just know they're planning a few deaths, though," I laughed.

"You told Rose, too?"

"Yeah. I figured if I was going to tell Alice, I might as well go on and tell Rose while I was at it. Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to do about Lauren and Jessica," I sighed.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll find out soon enough."

We sat there and talked for a while longer, and then I decided to go back to Alice's room. I kissed him goodnight and went down the hall to Alice's bedroom. Alice was sitting on her bed with a stack of chips, cookies, popcorns, and a bunch of other snack lying beside her. Six bottles of water sat on the night stand. I looked around the room and saw Rosalie sitting in the rocking chair with a bag of chips in her hand.

"Geez, Alice, what did you do? Rob a convenience store or something?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Not quite. We got hungry so we went down to the kitchen to get food. We didn't know what you wanted so we just raided the pantry."

I shook my head, laughing. I went and sat down beside Alice on the bed and grabbed a bag of chips. Rose decided that we should watch a movie and put in _Cheaper by the Dozen._ We all fell asleep about halfway through the movie.

------------------------------------------

_Monday Morning_

I was woken up early on Monday by Alice, who demanded she be able to dress me for the day. Unwillingly I agreed, knowing Alice wouldn't take no for answer.

I ended up wearing a dark denim mini skirt, a white v-neck t-shirt with a scribbled peace sign on it, the same belt form Friday, a pair of black wedge flip flops, a heart anklet, and entwined heart earring.**(A/N: Link on profile)** The outfit was not what I expected from Alice. I had expected something extravagant. I was actually happy with it, until I looked in the mirror. I then noticed that the t-shirt was tight enough to show off the little baby bump that I did have. I decided to suck it up and go with it while I could still wear stuff like this. Soon I would look like a whale.

Thinking of the whale comment, I looked down at my stomach and said, "No, sweetie, I don't blame you for making me fat. It's inevitable anyway."

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Alice was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Geez, Alice, ever heard of a chair?" Edward said as he walked in behind me. I turned and looked at him. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of jean. Well, seems that Alice hadn't managed to get a hold of him. I could feel his eyes raking over me and I couldn't help but blush. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, cutting Edward off.

"Who knows," Alice said, jumping down off the counter. "Well, let's go. I want to get there early to see what those two bitches decide to do."

When she said that, I was remind of Edward saying he had a plan. I had been trying to figure it out all weekend, but I had nothing. And Edward refused to tell me or even give me a hint.

The three of us went out to the garage and got into Edward's Volvo. I noticed right before he pulled out that Rose's car was already gone, which meant they must have already gone to the school. Oh, lord.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled into the school parking lot. I got out and looked around, seeing Rose's car parked a few spaces down. I had the strangest feeling that they knew something that I didn't. I turned to Alice and asked, "Do you know anything about this little plan of Edward's?"

She smiled and nodded her head. I stared at her, trying to get her to say something, but gave up after a few minutes when I realized that she wasn't going to say anything. Just then, Edward came over to me and put his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, well, look who it is." I heard a nasally voice say. Lauren. Wonderful.

I looked up to see both her and Jessica walking towards us. Then I looked behind me to see Rose, Jasper and Emmett walk up to stand with us.

"Hey, Edward," Jessica said, getting as close to him as she could. He just backed up.

Then Lauren piped up. "You know, we just happen to have a juicy little fact about your precious girlfriend. That fact being that she's pregnant," She said with a smug smile on her face.

Edward glared at her. "You can't prove that," he said.

Lauren laughed. "Actually, I can. See, my mother works at the hospital and will tell me anything I want her to. So what are you going to do know that you know?"

I looked at up at Edward, who looked like he was ready to strangle her. He looked at me and I nodded my head, telling him to do whatever it was he was going to do, even if it meant the truth got out. Then he started talking.

"For your information, I knew way before you two bitches did. The baby just happens to be mine."

Wait, what? This was his plan? I know he loved me and all, but I never expect him to do something like this. I looked around at the rest of the family and they all had smiles on their faces. They were in on it.

"How is that even possible? You've only know her for a few weeks," Jessica said.

I waited to see what Edward would say next.

"That's not true," he said. "We actually met let summer when I went on vocation to Arizona. We hit it off and kept in touch. We visited each other right before she moved her and one thing led to another." He had the smuggest smile on his face. I actually kind of believed the lie myself.

Both of them had shocked looks on their faces.

Then Rose stepped forward. She glared at the two of them and said, "If I hear you two so much as make a joke about Bella or anything like that, I promise I will make your life a living hell."

Lauren and Jessica backed up, looking horrified. They stared at Rose for a moment and then turned around, walking away as fast as they could. Well, hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

I turned and looked at everybody. "All of you were in on this, weren't you?"

They all nodded. Alice looked at me and said, "We told them. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "I told you to tell them. Of course I don't mind."

Emmett looked at me. "I can't believe could do something like that to you. I just want to hunt that guy down and torture him."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Jasper said.

Rose looked at Edward and me and then turned to the other. "Let's go guys. We should give them some time to talk before class starts." They all nodded and walked off.

Once they were gone, I turned and looked at Edward.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me. I can't believe you would want to take on a responsibility like that."

He smiled at me. "Bella, I've told you that I love that baby just as much as I love you. I honestly wish it were mine."

"Are you saying you'd want to have a family with me?" I asked.

"Very much so. I know we're both still young, but what does it matter? I fully intend on helping you raise this baby anyway," he said placing his hand on my stomach.

"I don't deserve someone like you," I told him.

He shook his head. "You deserve whatever you want and so much more."

By then, the lot had started filling up and the bell was about to ring. Edward took my hand and said, "Let's get to class. We can talk more later."

As we walked toward the school, I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about how life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sorry it took me almost two months to update. I've had a lot on my plate. **

**I stayed up till after eleven o'clock Tuesday night trying to get this finished, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I'm think of doing a new story that would be somewhat based off of **_**Along for the Ride**_** by Sarah Dessen. I would like to hear some input on whether or not I should do it. **

**Well, hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Goodbye, For Now

No, this is not an update. I know that there just might be someone still out there who was hoping I had finally decided to update this story. Sorry.

Quite frankly, I'm not sure if I will ever update this story or the other story that I had tried to start writing.  
It started with me not having the time to write anymore. I was a junior in high school the last time I updated this story. Fanfiction was something I did to pass the time. However, while school required more focus. I'd always been a good student, but I needed to put more time into my school work and less time into writing.

In the three years since I've updated this story, I've graduated from high school as the salutatorian of my class. I started college (a community college close to my hometown) three days after I graduated from high school. I went for a degree as an LPN. I graduate in December of 2012. Nursing school is no joke. All of my spare time went to studying. Even after graduation, I will still be studying, because I have to take the NCLEX so I can get my nursing license.

I had every intention at one point of updating this story. I actually had about 90 percent of Chapter 11 written at one time, but never got around to finishing it. The more I go back and read over the chapters I did post, the more annoyed I got. My writing seems so childish and I guess that's because at the time I started writing this story, I was still a somewhat of a child. I've grown up a LOT in the last three years. I could have done so much better with this story if I had actually taken the time to plan the chapters instead of just writing them off the top of my head.

Like I said, I don't know if I will ever update this story. There is a part of me that wants to because I actually know how I wanted it to play out. But at the same time, there's also a part that say "why bother." When I first started FanFiction, I was a HUGE fan of the Twilight series and stuff that had anything to do with Twilight. These days, I could care less. In my opinion, it has been over done.

I'm sure no one really cares about any of this, but I felt as if I finally owed my followers an explanation. I am grateful for everyone who encouraged me when I was writing. You're reviews really meant a lot to me.  
Well, so long for now. Maybe you'll hear from me again one day.


End file.
